If Only
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: Perhaps, if things had been different, theres would have been a slightly happier story. Al X Ceri, dubcon, just a snippet.


"Ceri, love," he crooned in her ear, thick hand rubbing almost lovingly at her cheek. The material of his gloves were smooth but a bit rough and made her want to shirk away, but she knew better. It would just make him get more demanding in his actions and, aside from that, he'd find it funny, cute even. She refused to be his source of amusement if she could help it.

But sometimes he managed to find _something_ in seemingly humorless situations funny – and this seemed to be one of them. "What's the matter, my dear?" He chuckled as he pulled from her, leaning back into his chair, mirth clear in his eyes. "You look as if your quite not enjoying my caresses,"

The elf felt anger rise up in her body. This was all a joke to him, he was doing nothing but teasing her! As per usual, Algaliarept caught onto her emotions almost immediately and was chuckling again when she rose her eyes to regard him. There was a look of expectancy on his face (that handsome, strong, horrible face) even as he felt her resolve when she reigned in her temper. It wouldn't do to start a fight she had absolutely no chance of winning ...

"Of course I'm enjoying it, master. I'm merely tired is all. Please forgive me." It was no secret that she had worded her reply very carefully, both knew the things she'd have much rather said, but, ever fond of a beautiful farce, he mowed right over it.

"Ah, but of course. I should have realized." He simpered, taking the time to lean back over her before continuing, admiring the reflection of his own face in her swimming green eyes. "Of course I forgive you, love. You did work extra hard today." The fact he was acting as though he were speaking to a child just upset her all the more and she found herself biting her tongue to hold back any smarmy remarks that came to mind.

However, it was a loosing battle when he brought his hand up to tweak her nose. She was not only far too old for such gestures but it was also terribly inappropriate!

Ceri found herself opening her mouth to tell him so but was cut off by his hand snaking out to cup her chin and tilting her head up a bit higher. The action brought her teeth right up to chomp onto her own tongue and she whimpered slightly when she tasted blood. Al's face was suddenly right in hers, far closer then she'd have liked, and this time it was her who saw a reflection in his eyes. She could see that she looked weak and scared but also upset. Despite the mix of emotions, she was still beautiful – even though she really would have rather not ever been beautiful at all.

"But just to be safe, why don't you be a dear and show me just how sorry you are, hmm?" He cocked a brow and she felt her face heat up under his scrutinizing gaze. It wasn't what he wanted that had her blushing, it was the fact that she didn't have a choice. Not really. It was either comply and just get it over with or refuse and be beaten into submission and be forced into it. She didn't want to fight with him, she just wanted - - to have an actual choice.

But that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Not with him, and not here in the Ever After.

So, when he pulled back once again, she swallowed her pride and leaned over his lap. She'd learned long ago that there was no point in fighting him but her temperamental nature always tried to tell her otherwise.

But on some level, she knew it could be worse. That's why, as she ran her tongue over him, she couldn't help but be a bit more thankful that it was him and not a far more heartless demon. Al was cruel and demanding but he was fond of her, which made things minutely better for her. She'd seen how others treated their familiars and had never wanted a part of it. The fact that Al, Mr. Congeniality himself, had been her captor and not someone as horrible as, say, Newt made her almost thankful that it had been him.

She still didn't like it though.

Zoe had told her that she should just get over her stubborn pride and make things easier for not only herself, but him too. She'd considered it, given the idea due thought, and promptly disregarded it.

However, peeking up from his lap, her mouth preoccupied, she caught his red, red eyes clouded with lust and desire and, despite herself, felt something flutter in her stomach. If only things had been different then maybe ...

Just maybe.

(XxXxX)

FIN

Yeah ... first fic for this series. Only my second fic for a none anime. First fic for a book series. X.X This one is just full of firsts. But yay, I'm glad I wrote something for the Rachel Morgan series. They are by far my favorite books of all time – and wow, I used the word 'series' an awful lot. O.o

Al is my favorite character ... I won't lie to you people, if it weren't for him I probably wouldn't have stuck with it as long as I have because I get bored with most characters but Al keeps everything entertaining and exiting. : )

If I do write more for this series most if not all of them will be about Al – who seems highly under appreciated within this fandom from what I've seen. Really, are you guys upset about his altercations with Rachel?? Even after Outlaw Demon Wails (most amazing book EVER!!)?? Hmm ... I hope White Witch, Black Curse includes some Al X Rachel action – even though I'm not a fan of the pairing. XD

And Zoe! Good lord, Kim mentioned him ONCE in the third book and then we never heard of him again! I seriously hope she reveals him in his entirety in this next book ... or am I the only one who even remembers him? XD Please review, you guys and tell me what you think. I'd really like some feedback.


End file.
